


Ultimate Spider-Man: Black Shadow Warrior

by Galerus



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mix Canon, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galerus/pseuds/Galerus
Summary: The encounter between a, somewhat, normal boy and an alien creature will lead to the beginning of a strange adventure. A world filled with strange sets of coincidences, also superheros and villains, will make things slightly difficult for this character. A certain web head might have to take notice before the duo trip around in a new profession.





	1. Black Tunnel, Star Light

# Ch.1 Black Tunnel, Star Light

# 

  A simple convenience store in one of the many streets of New York City at the last week of summer vacation. The automatic sliding doors open to let in a 15 year old teenage boy with medium length grey-silver hair, soft and focused brown eyes who wears a simple white button up t-shirt, blue shorts and brown tennis shoes. He wipes away the sweat from his forehead due to the high temperature that slightly permeates the streets to the point where people can slightly see the heat emanated from the roads.

  The boy takes out a piece of paper which has a list of groceries on it. He then grabs a shopping basket and starts wandering the aisle to find the things that are listed on the paper. As he continues looking he hears a ringtone go off in his pocket and takes out his phone. A person with the name Ashley texted him ‘Hey Michael, have you checked the news lately.’

  The boy, Michael replies in a text ‘No, I’ve been busy helping my dad with chores. Why?’

  Ashley replies ‘Last week, a meteorite crashes in the middle of a forest in the park nearby the convenience store that you shop at.’ 

  Michael raises his left eyebrow and texts ‘Really? I never noticed. I haven’t been there in a month.’

  Ashley replies ‘Ah yeah, your mother was visiting for that time. How is she doing?’

  Michael smiles while grabbing more grocery items and quickly replies ‘She’s doing good, she brought back some cool stuff from her excavations.’

  Ashley replies ‘Sweet! Do you mind if I came over later this week?’

  Michael chuckles before answering ‘Sure, I don’t mind.’

  Ashley replies ‘Awesome! I got some good stuff on my camera from the hike I took with my uncle last week.’

  Michael texts ‘Cool. Can’t wait to see.’ He then continues to get the last couple of things from the list and heads to the register to pay for the groceries. As the cashier is scanning the items, Michael can hear explosions that seems to be slowly getting closer.

  The cashier asks after a couple minutes of the random series of explosion sounds “Am I the only one that hears that?”

  Michael shakes his head side to side and answers “No, I hear it too. I’ll go see what’s happening.” He then goes outside to see what is going on. He looks to the right to see a guy in a red and blue costume and mask battling a guy wearing a purple and yellow costume. The guy in purple throws bombs which is the source of the loud noise. A large crowd of people seem to be running as the two combatants fighting gets closer and closer.

  Michael gets back into the store and tells the cashier “There’s a hero and villain battling outside! The villain is using bombs and we need to get everyone outside to safety!” The cashier nods and starts getting the people inside the store to evacuate. Michael helps by making sure everyone gets out and not left behind.

  As Michael is helping the last person, a little girl with exiting the store when he notices a couple bombs landed near them. He looks to a man and yells “Hey! Catch!” and tosses the little girl in his direction before diving back into the store for cover. The blast only pushed him to a wall and then to the floor, only for one of the aisles to fall on top of him. While almost badly damaged and hurt because of the heavy weight of the aisle, he is still alive.

Michael’s POV

  Pain, that is the only thing that permeates throughout my body. The heat of the explosion mixes with the stinging pain of the impact and the crushing weight on my back. The crushing feeling and the smoke makes it hard to breath, which makes me think that the entrance is blocked off. While I’m glad that everyone else is safe, I can’t help but be scared that I’m going to die. It’s natural, I’m just a human who doesn't have any powers.

  I then think about the people that are going to miss me if I die and a pain in my chest starts to appear. I don’t want to die. I’m so scared. Someone please save me.

_**‘Can save you.’** _

  I can hear a voice whispers into my ear, but I can’t find out where it came from. I can suddenly feel my left foot, then my right foot get cold. The feeling spreads throughout my body, is this what dying feels like? I try to reply to the voice but wheezing a coughing comes out. I don’t want this to be the end.

_**‘Then let use help you live. Don’t be afraid, we will save you.’** _

  The voice sounded baritone deep but had a strange smoothness to it. The coldness spreads and feels tighter for some reason. The pain slowly goes away, and it feels easier to breath even with the smoke. Everything started fading into black as I pass out. The last thought in my head was ‘If I die, I will become a guardian angel for Ashley.’

*Time skip*

  The first thing I see when I open my eyes is the familiar ceiling of my bedroom in the moonlight. I’m not sure how I got here, I thought that a persona would be at a hospital for observation while they recover after being rescued. In any case, I better get up and check for any problems my body might have. 

  I get up from my bed and walk to the mirror on my closet door to see that, besides the shaking arms, I look unharmed. I unbutton my shirt to see if there was any damage on my body to find a black t-shirt in its place. It’s strange as I recall only putting on the white shirt when I got up. In any case, I pull up the shirt to see nothing wrong with any part of my body. Pulling the t-shirt back down, I get a good look at the ensemble before me and find it kinda cool in my opinion. Which is strange since I never usually thing about wearing black before. Maybe I should wear black more often with this look, it looks really cool.

_**‘Thank you, it seems that a touch of black can help a look.’** _

  I became alarmed and looked around to see if there was anyone in the room with me. The voice sounded familiar to me, but a lot of what happened today is slightly fuzzy. I quickly grab the bat under my bed and look around to see where the voice originated from.

_**‘Be calm. We are safe right now. Nothing here will hurt us.’** _

  I ask “We? And what do you mean safe?” and try to calm myself down. I can hear my heavy breathing and can feel the sweat on my forehead going down to my face. I put my hand on my forehead to see if I have a fever. I need to make sure I’m not delirious.

_**‘Yes. We are safe. Kept you alive until help came. Luckily, he came to save us.’** _

  I ask “Who saved us?” Suddenly the memories of the convenience store after the explosion came back to me. I let go of the bat and dropped to my knees in shock. I gasp for breath to try and keep myself together.

_**‘Breath, take it slowly. Spider-man saved us from the rubble. Had to use your body to take you here.’** _

  I try a breathing exercise in order to calm myself down and slow down my heartbeat. I can still remember the crushing weight on my back and the unbearable heat and smoke that almost choked me. I can feel the wetness of my cheeks as tear fall down from my eyes. The fear was unbearable.

_**‘It is natural to feel scared when in a feeling of imminent death. But we are safe. The pain is gone, and no one is hurt.’** _

  I look towards the mirror and ask “W-who, or what, are you?” The black shirt starts turning into a semi-liquid state and turns to a mass of tendrils that sits on my shoulder that becomes a large tendril that gains white eyes, similar to Spider-man but more jagged, and a mouth with sharp teeth and a large smile.

_**‘An alien species called a Klyntar. Can also be called a symbiote as that is what some people call us. If you want to call us by a name, I suggest Venom.’** _

  I ask “Venom?”

_**‘Yes. We are Venom’** _

  I reply with slight awestruck “I-in any case, I think I should thank you...for keeping me alive.”

_**‘There’s no need. We are bonded. Which means that you are safe and protected. You are our new host. We make sure to our hosts are safe, loved, and protected.’** _

  That statement gave me a sense of comfort and sounds like a line of devotion. I ask out of curiosity “And together...we can be a hero...like Spider-man?”

_**‘Yes, like Spider-man. You could even pay him back for saving you from death.’** _

  My thoughts feel all jumbled and out of order. So much to process in such a short amount of time. It feels like my head is hurting from an overload. I’m not even sure what to say now.

_**‘You have had a very quick and overwhelming day. It would be appropriate to get some rest for the day and we can continue this tomorrow.’** _

  I nod with a slightly dazed stare, and take off my white shirt and shorts and put it into a laundry basket. He then becomes a mass of tendrils that surround my body and turn into a basic pair of pajama shirt and pants. I think that it looks good, it even fits nicely. I’m guessing that’s his indirect way of giving a hug. I get under the covers of my bed and close my eyes to try and get a proper rest without the help of a concussion. The clothes feel slightly tighter and I can feel a warmth that surrounds my body. He does seem like he means what he says about how his species treat his host.

  I say with a growing tiredness “Goodnight.” The clothes shift slightly as a response as I fall into a deep sleep full of comfort.

_**‘Goodnight.’** _

*Next day*

  The alarm startled me out of my deep sleep in which I keep myself still and wanted to keep awake to be aware of where I am and to try and remember what happened yesterday. The memories were slightly blurry but still vivid enough to be real. I check my pulse to be a reminder of the state I’m currently in. Yep, pulse is there, so I’m alive. Which means that now I’m the host to an alien symbiotic creature that wants to be a hero. To be honest, I did have those dreams myself. Being normal can sometimes feel stale compared to the heroes that are a part of society. But I’m not complaining now.

_**‘What do you plan to do now?’** _

  I look at the clock and answer “I think it would be a good idea to take it slow right now. I feel like it would be a bad idea to just jump into the superhero thing without being prepared. Also, I don’t know your powers and stuff like that. So it would be bad to beat up thugs without knowing what you can do.”

_**‘You are right, we haven’t even got a chance to know each other better.’** _

  I adjust myself to the edge of my bed and reply “Uhh, sure. I guess that’s one way to put it. To start off, do you have any weaknesses that I should be aware of?”

_**‘Fire and sonic sound.’** _

  I put my hand to my chin to help me think as I ask “For example, does nails screeching on a chalkboard count?”

_**‘Hmmmm. Yes, that is a close enough example to count.’** _

  I nod at the answer and get up to walk towards my closet as he changes back to the shirt form he was in last night as I put on a fresh pair of shorts and a similar white button up shirt only leaving a few top buttons unbuttoned. After brushing off a few wrinkles, I look at the mirror to check and see if the appearance is not crooked. I nod at the look and head downstairs to the living room. Across from the door frame that leads to the stairs is a couch with a second smaller couch on the wall to my left and a chair in the corner. Next to me on my left is the TV that hangs up by the wall with a stand below it. On top of the couch is one of those art pieces that would be the wallpaper of someone’s phone. The color was a blue background with circles of specific colors are arranged into a spiral pattern to make what looks like a tunnel.

_**‘I may not be an expert or an art judge, but humans have a weird taste for art.’** _

  I nod and reply while heading into the kitchen through the cold wooden floor of the living room “Yeah, my dad picked it out. He said that the painting “made me think about how walking towards the future is filled with colors that spiral around us”.” I enter the kitchen and grab the ingredients needed to make a casual breakfast.

_**‘What does your father do? I never saw him when I entered your house.’** _

  I begin to cook the bacon as I answer “He’s a scientist. Although he calls himself a “Mad Scientist” I like to think that he is more of an eccentric scientist as plenty of him experiments that I’ve seen are random or came in inspiration from TV.” I take out a cooking pan and put paper towels as I put the finished bacon on the pan and put uncooked ones in their place.

_**‘I’ve seen plenty of mad scientists myself, so I think I can tell the difference.’** _

  As I begin to put the last of the cooked bacon on the pan I then begin to work on the eggs and put some bread with butter in the toaster, I ask “How long have you been on this Earth?”

_**‘On “this” Earth, a week at most. Once been to a parallel Earth before where it had developed us the most.’** _

  I slowly nod as I put some cooked eggs on one plate and scrambled eggs on another and ask “Is there anything different here from the Earth you’ve been to? And do you miss it?”

_**‘Haven’t had a good chance to find any differences. And only once, but I’m fine if that’s what you mean. I’m sure there’s a way back, but I’m not in a rush. I want to stay here with you.’** _

  I blush a bit as I was pouring two glasses of milk and reply “Th-thanks. That’s nice. But don’t be shy to tell me how you feel. I want you to feel listened to too.”

_**‘Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. Before I forget, where is you mother?’** _

  I reply as I take a glass of milk and a plate of breakfast and head to a door on the opposite side of the TV from the upstairs that leads to my room “She’s in South America on an expedition. She’s an Archaeologist.” As I try to find a way to open the door one of his tendrils came out from the neck of the shirt and opens the door for me. I say my thanks and walked into the room to walk downstairs to a lab with plenty of science equipment under the house.

  I ask “So, what did you do before you came here?” I place the plate and glass on a clean table, free from lab equipment, and went to find where dad is.

_**‘The beginning of our time in the other Earth was good. First host was that world’s Spider-man. After that is long and complicated. In summary, did plenty of bad and good things with many hosts. Was either villain or hero, now our desire is to be a hero. Just like Spider-man for example’** _

  I nod as I found dad asleep on a stool with his arms spread over the table and under his head. I say “I think we can do good together and help you overcome the bad things that you did.”

_**‘Hope so. Terribly ashamed of the bad things I did.’** _

  I could feel a lot of sincerity in his voice so I nodded with confidence and determination. I shake my dad awake in which he wakes up with a slight startle and turns to me with a stretch to loosen his muscles from sleeping in that position. I can see a wrinkled lab coat and blue shirt along with his wrinkled khakis. The only clothing that isn’t wrinkled is his white slip on shoes. I’m so glad he doesn’t wear those when handling chemicals. 

  He adjusts his glasses which are in front of his green eyes and brushes his brown hair as he asks with a yawn “Morning already?”

  I rolled my eyes as I answer “Yes it’s morning, now eat your breakfast and come upstairs to get clean, you look like you’ve been attacked by a vacuum.”

  I begin to walk upstairs as he replies “Yes mom.” in a mocking tone which makes me laugh. 

  I head back to the kitchen to eat my breakfast which was more refreshing than usual. Probably because of my near death experience, it makes me want to enjoy the little things a little more. I like the feeling, but I’m not going to almost die to experience it...ever.

**_‘Don’t worry. You’re safe with us.’ _ ****__**

  I nod in acceptance as I finish the meal. I take the dishes to the sink and get them clean before putting them on the drying rack. I then head to the couch to relax before trying anything involving hero business.


	2. Ch. 2 Social development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing more character, meeting familiar characters, and starting training to use the symbiot's powers by baby steps.

#  Ch. 2 Social development

I check the news to see if there was anything besides James Jonah Jaminsen complaining about masked vigilantes again...nope, same as always.

_**‘He is highly stubborn in trying to make sure that superheroes are classified as a threat.’** _

I reply “I’m so glad that I’m not going to try and gain his approval.” I then hear my phone ring and try to find it in my pockets until it appears out of my shirt and a bunch of tendrils hold it out to my hand.

I take the phone and say “Thanks.” before I answer my phone and say “Hello?”

A young female voice speaks loudly with a highly concerned tone “Michael, are you okay? I saw an internet article about the convenience store being destroyed by a super-villain attack. I knew that you were shopping there at that time so I got worried so I called immediately. Please tell me your okay.

I interrupted her before she could talk more with possibly running out of breath “Ashley, I’m fine. I did get caught inside the burning convenience store but I was saved as Spider-man. After that, I immediately head straight home.” 

_**‘Good choice of words, will be needing that to keep this secret.’** _

Ashley then says “I’m still going to your house to make sure so don’t do anything until I get there.” She hangs up the phone as I set mine on the table next to the couch. 

_**‘She cares deeply about you, doesn’t she?’** _

I nod and reply “Yeah, she does. We’ve been friends since the 2nd grade. One time, when I got sick with the flu, she got so worried that she cried because she thought I was going to die. It took my dad and her parents to help her calm down and tell her that I was going to be fine.” I look to the picture on the table I put my phone on to see a picture of mine and Ashley’s family at the beach together. Everyone had a big smile on their faces, especially Ashley and I.

I then walk into the kitchen to make snacks since she would probably be ready to eat when she gets here. There’s also a little voice in the back of my head besides the other one that tells me I must prepare for guests.

I start setting up a platter of sandwiches filled with simple ingredients including sliced meat and cheese, simple PB&J, and other similar sandwiches to cover some ground.

_**‘I find it amazing how you are the one who acts like an adult in the house, while your parents are working.’** _

I reply as I finish the platter and begin to take out a pitcher of tea from the fridge “Dad can do housework and cook by himself. I’m just always having to make sure he wakes up from his late night of constant experimenting.” I grab 3 glasses and scoops ice from the ice box in the freezer and places them next to the pitcher on the bar next to the sink.

I hear a knocking sound from the front door and quickly tidy myself a bit to look presentable. There’s no reason why I can’t look my best in front of people I’m familiar with.

_**‘Being presentable can be able to show less suspicion and danger, especially if you do not emit deception or give off a “liar” vibe.’** _

I walk toward the door and open it to find a blond with brown eyes girl wearing a short sleeves pink hoodie that is worn over a red blouse. Behind her were two teenage boys who look dizzy and slightly dirty like they were dragged. One was wearing a blue unbuttoned button up shirt over a regular white shirt and jeans with brown hair. Another was also brown hair but wears a black vest over an untucked white shirt and grey pants.

Before Ashley could say anything I ask “Who are your new friends?”

Ashley blinks a couple times with a surprised look on her face until she says with a nervous sweat-drop and short laugh “This is Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. They go to the same school we’re going to, but are a year ahead of us.” I nod at her as I turn my focus to Peter and Harry as they regain their senses.

I stand next to Ashley and say with a nervous smile on my face “Hi, I’m Michael Sterlin. Sorry that you were dragged like that, I hope she didn’t interrupt anything important.” Ashley gave a look of shock as if I deeply insulted her for being a nuisance. I know she means well, but she really needs to keep herself under control and do things based off of some of her impulses.

_**‘I can already tell that she would beat up any muggers that try to steal from you two.’** _

No kidding. I sweat-drop as I wholeheartedly agree with Venom.

Peter chuckles and replies “No worries, she told us about how you were in that accident yesterday and wanted to check up on you. She asked us if we could come with her and we said yes-” I finished “In which you two were dragged like rag-dolls?” They both nod which makes Ashley react as if she was struck with a heavy blow.

In that apparent moment, apparently dad used his special take out the garbage can machine because a small explosion sound erupts and a trashcan lands loudly on the sidewalk for the garbage truck to take the trash inside. I look towards the three outside and ask “Would you like to come inside? I made snacks.” All three nodded with a nervous sweat-drop and we all enter the house as I prepare the glasses of tea and plates.

I places the glasses and plates on the counter and say with a calm smile on my face “Feel free to pick out what you want, I need to check on something.” I head past the door that leads to dad’s lab and start running down the stairs with a confused expression on my face. I enter the lab to see my dad sporting a face covered in soot and holding an ice pack to his head.

Dad explains “I was about to head upstairs and help with the dishes when I slipped on something and hit the trash can button and landed on a dirty part of the floor. I hope I didn’t cause any problems.” I exhale the breath that I was holding and grabbed a rag from a cabinet and used a nearby sink to soak it in water.

I hand the wet rag to dad and state “We have guests along with Ashley, so clean yourself up before going upstairs.”

Dad starts cleaning himself up as he says “Sorry if I made a scene.”

I sigh and reply with a smile “It’s fine, at least we made a unique impression.” We both laugh lightly as I walked up the stairs to see if Ashley still needs help to calm down.

As I enter the living room I noticed Ashley standing next to the door while Harry and Peter are looking around the living room. They both seem highly curious towards the photos spread around the room.

Peter notices me moving towards him with Ashley behind me and asks “Is everything okay?”

I nod and answer with a smile “Yeah, my dad just fell down and hit something which activated one of his machines. He’ll be up shortly.” Peter smiles and exhales in relief.

Harry walks towards us and asks “This may be kinda intrusive, but is it just you and dad here? If so, where is your mom?”

Peter gave a face that reads ‘Really, you decided to ask that first?’ as I answer “Yeah, it’s just me and my dad here. My mom is currently in South America on an expedition in some ruins. She’s an archaeologist for hire while also working as an assistant to a history teacher at a nearby university when she’s home.”

Harry replies “Huh, so you have your own personal Indiana Jones as a parent. Cool.” I scratch the back of my head with a sheepish grin. A door open and we turn to see my dad with a cleaned up look and a warm smile on his face.

Dad says “Ah, you must be the guests my son was talking about. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Marcus Sterling.” He turns to Ashley and asks “Hey Ashley, how was the hike with your uncle?”

Ashley replies with enthusiasm “It was wonderful, the forest was beautiful with the plants and animals. And the view from the cliffs was breathtaking. I made sure to take plenty of pictures.” She takes out her digital camera and starts showing many pictures to dad.

Peter asks me “Is your dad a scientist?”

I nod and answer “Yeah, and an inventor. While he isn’t very famous, he is know through our neighborhood for selling his own homemade products like soap and any product with a smell for good prices.”

Peter nods and asks “Is that all he makes or…?”

I answer with slight reluctance “He does make plenty of inventions and personal concoctions based on ideas that pop into his head. Although with limited success.” I sweat-drop at the last statement as some of his inventions do have the potential to explode. Luckily his lab is built to handle disasters both inside and outside, like a special made bunker.

_**‘That is a smart decision as any delicate machine or explosive chemical can cause big disasters. Also is one of the most common ways to make super-villains.’** _

...noted.

I look to the two as I say “Well as you two can see, I’m healthy. And again, sorry that you two got dragged by Ashley’s worries.”

Peter shakes his head and says “It’s good that you’re okay, and don’t worry. She told that you were in an accident but didn’t elaborate when we said yes to help check up on you. Could you tell us what happened?”

I put my hand to my chin to help me remember, although I wish to slightly forget it, and say “I was in a convenience store when a villain was attacking. I was helping some people get out when it got destroyed and I got trapped in a burning building under a fallen ails. I was almost about to pass out when Spider-man came in and rescued me. I was probably delirious because I have a hard time remembering how I got home. But that was the next thing I remember after that.” Both Harry and Peter looked concern although Peter seems to have a slight addition of shock to his expression.

The two immediately remember that they had to go somewhere and decided to leave for today. I say goodbye to them as Ashley and dad are still looking at pictures. Since I have time on my hands as long as Ashley is distracted. I can finally get some practice with these new powers of mine.

_**‘We better be quick about it. If she is as concerned as she is, she will try to follow you to make sure your safe.’** _

I nod, grab my wallet, and say to dad “I’m gonna get some air. I’ll be back in an hour.” He looks to me and nod in which I exited the house and quickly headed to the forest that made up a portion of the nearby park. I go to the park of the forest that has a small pond nearby.

I sit down on the grass and ask “So how should we start, I’m kinda running blind here.” I continue to look around to make sure that we’re alone and no one wanders into our first day of training.

_**‘It is best if we introduce our abilities one at a time and practice with them so that we don’t have any complications.’** _

I stand up and ask as I stretch my legs “Okay, so what kind of ability do you want to start with first?” When I stopped stretching a bunch of black tendrils that came from the shirt started to envelope my entire body. Everything was black for a moment and I could feel my body getting bigger and stronger with every second for about half a minute until finally I could see again. I immediately notice that I’m taller than I was before by how everything seems smaller from my perspective.

I quickly head to the pond and find my image to be radically different than before. For one thing, I’m covered in the symbiote as it covered my skin like a skin tight suit. Although with how my senses are telling me, the symbiote is acting as my skin now. We’re very tall, when not slouching and very masculant, while not as large as the Hulk. We look and feel powerful to stop a car in its tracks with these large and sharply clawed hands without breaking a sweat. The spider symbol on the masculant torso is white to stand out from the black with 4 of the long legs going past my lower ribs and under my arms along with square white patch-like segments on the back of our hands. Our face consists of white eyes that look similar to Spider-man’s mask, only more jagged and a large, and very menacing, mouth with jagged teeth. The mouth seems highly exaggerated, but it’s not an inconvenience and it does provide a way to intimidate enemies.

_**‘Yes. For now, you need to practice to get use to our body. Since our first host was the Spider-man from our world, we have his agility, acrobatic skills, and his web shooing ability.’** _

I smile widely and say with a mix of the symbiote's voice with mine **”That does sound like a good idea.** I put our hand to our throat as I can’t help but feel surprised about the voice. I’ll hopefully get used to it sooner than later. But right now, I need to practice moving around, swinging, and jumping from one building to the next.

********

********

I squat to build up energy and jump towards a branch from a nearby tree and decided to let Venom take over to help me get used to it. We jump from branch to branch, Venom even let me do a couple laps of branch jumping to get used to it on my own. After about half an hour has passed, we stopped for a minute to take a breather before we try web swinging. He told me that I can’t do web swinging or spinning webs too much because the symbiote has to regenerate the used material. So when dealing with a villain or a group of crooks, mostly use physical attacks or non-lethal weapons if equipped.

After a brief lesson on how to shoot the web like substance from the back of our hands, I started practicing swinging and quickly moving from one vantage point to another with the webs. I practice web shots at trees to try and practice capturing enemies with accuracy in order to take them out both quickly and without too much difficulty. Taking a few seconds, I look to my hand and clench and unclench it. I look to a nearby tree and decide to test our strength to see how we can handle fighting against an enemy. I punch a tree and a hole is left from where the fist impact the wood. It scared us due to the fact that we might have caught some attention from the loud sound the impact made. We both agreed that we have done enough today so we turned back into my body and I started running back to the house.

When I got home, dad told me that Ashley went home because she forgot to tell her parents where she was going. She also dropped her phone in shock when she saw the article about the attack and forgot to grab it. He also let me know that Ashley will be visiting me for the rest of the week until school starts again. I had to plan around that and get practice with our skills and abilities. I also need to come up with a plan to make a public appearance so that we can be less noticeable in our form.

_**‘This is going to be a tough week.’** _

I agree, but I’m sure we can figure it out.


	3. Ch. 3 Disguise in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time out doing hero work and starting off small with simple opponents.

# Ch. 3 Disguise in Plain Sight

*One Week Later*

He was right, it was a difficult week, by trying to balance Ashley, doing some housework, and practicing using Venom’s abilities. But we somehow made it work, and I was able to help Ashley calm down after 2 days of her visits. After that she calms down, in which the rest of the week is filled with her discussing the height she had the week before. For practice, our synchronization has improved as we work on agility and web swinging to get around buildings at a quick pace. It took a couple of days to come up with an alternate disguise for public appearances, but I was able to figure something out with the combination of a couple of items. Luckily, dad does have some worry for me when I was younger to make stun batons to be used for self defense. I took one from a pile in the lab and kept it in the symbiote’s massive storage space.

_**‘You wouldn’t expect this at first glance from his attitude. Also that he would have a surplus of stun batons for use.’** _

In any case, we have everything prepared for our first attempt at this hero business and see if we need to improve. But before all that, today is the first day of highschool, so the schedule for today is going to be full of possible complications. Let’s just say that some of my emotions are jumbled and my stomach is in a pretzel. Why am I feeling so nervous now?

_**‘It’s a combination of confused emotions, teenage hormones, and the fact that this is your first day for a small list of big things. Anyone would be nervous for the amount of time and energy they put into this.’** _

I nod and head to the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm myself down. I sip some water, which wets my slightly dry throat...and the not still won’t go away. I can feel my heart racing and I think I’m starting to sweat. I…

I got startled when my dad put his hand on my shoulder and says with a soothing tone “It’s fine to be nervous about doing something new, but remember to breath slowly to calm yourself down.” He rubs my shoulder as I do a breathing exercise which effectively calms my nerves. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

_**‘Good, your vitals are returning to a stable level. There was a chance for you to pass out if your stress and nervousness were to worsen.’** _

I internally say ‘Sorry.’ to Venom as I look to dad and say “Thanks dad. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. No matter what I tell myself, I still get nervous.” I continue the breathing exercise in order to remain calm as I’m waiting for Ashley to get here.

Dad and I sit down on the couch as he says “It’s fine to feel nervous. You’ve never been to high school before. This is a new experience for you and everyone who was a freshman in high school. Hey, even I was nervous.”

I look to him and ask “You got nervous too?”

Dad says “Of course. When I was a freshman, I was a nervous wreck. I would worry about everything that could go wrong. Even when I was in school for the first day, I was very nervous. I would jump at every shadow. When I got home, I realized that all those fears were in my head. It was just nervousness and anxiety taking control over me. After that, I learned that breathing technique which helped immensely. It’s okay to feel nervous about anything, just make sure not to let that feeling control your every thought. Okay?” I nod at him as I can understand the point he’s making. I just need to breath and not let my nervousness get the better of me.

We hear a knock and I pick up my backpack and tell dad “See ya dad.” I open the door and see Ashley waiting for me by the door. We both quickly get moving and start running to the bus stop to head to Midtown High School. The bus ride was uneventful along with the beginning of the first day of school. There were a few close calls with Flash Thompson, but for the most part, the first day of school was good. The bus stops at our neighborhood and we both get off and go our separate ways today. As soon as I enter the house, I notice that dad is not in any of the nearby rooms so he must be in his lab.

_**‘What kind of experiments is he doing?’** _

I was nervous to even say it for how stupid it sounded. But I finally said ”...He is testing the destructive capability of fruits and vegetables.”

_**‘...Are you serious!? Where did he get an idea like that!?’** _

I say with more embarrassment “He said he got the idea from a crazy TV show. He does this a lot and it’s only embarrassing when I explain it to new people. He has a problem of seeing things on TV and letting a sense of curiosity get the best of him to make experiments. It’s one of the reasons why he likes to call himself a “Mad Scientist”.”

_**‘Does he ever make experiments involving stuff that can be useful and helpful?’** _

I say after a sigh “They are still in the testing phase from what he tells me. But on some days, it’s hard to tell if that is true or not.”

_**‘Understandable.’** _

I then say “In any case, let's drop off my backpack and get ready for our first test run.” I then run up to my room and drop off my backpack on my desk chair. I open my closet and grab an oxygen mask for spray painting and a pair of goggles out of a box I put in a corner. I go to the mirror next to my closet and put the mask and goggles on. Luckily the goggles don’t impede on my vision in which I see that the only thing that isn’t hidden is my easily noticeable white hair. That was easily manageable as the venom symbiote shifts around and covers me for a second until I could see again through the goggles. The more hidden outfit that we came up with is a combination of a trench coat and a jacket with a hoodie. The pants change to a slightly loose track pants along with combat boots for footwear, all with a color of black. The sleeves are disguised to look like we’re wearing gloves with white squares on the back of the hands, only that is a more slimmed down look of our larger forms arms to use web swinging.

I test the maneuverability of the look before I check downstairs and head out the window and onto Manhattan. Webswining on most buildings and jumping over the rest of the rooftops. For a test run, we decided to find small crimes and see how well we can handle it. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, we keep an ear open for problems like vandalism or store theft.

Suddenly, we hear a scream at a nearby alleyway and quickly head over to where the sound originated from. We stand upon a back alley to find a small gang of thugs wearing ragged hoodies except one who is wearing a leather jacket. They stand over an unconscious woman in which he belongings are scattered over the floor. Seeing as they are in a less public area, we can be able to use intimidation this time. With excitement, the symbiote starts to change into the larger and masculine form and we begin our descent to capture the thugs.

As the thugs walk casually deeper into the alleyway we use camouflage in order to capture them one at a time until only one person is left. We capture the thugs in the back and knock them unconscious before wrapping them in web. The only person whose left is the one thug wearing a leather jacket. He turns and finally notices that he’s alone and immediately goes into alarm.

We decent in the dark shadows of the building and remain hidden as the last thug keeps on trying to find any attackers. He moves further down the alleyway to find the attacker as we move with indiscretion to surprise the enemy and make a small statement. As soon as the thug is looking away, we grab him and push him to a wall with light from the street.

We say “ _ **If you think you can do simple crimes while the pro’s are busy, then you’re wrong.**_ ” The smile on our face gets bigger as the thug is shivering in fear from intimidation.

The thug asks “W-who are you?”

We reply with a gleeful look “ _ **We are Venom.**_ ” We then knock out the last goon and gather the other crooks and drop them off at the nearest police station. We then start maneuvering around Manhattan to see if other crimes might be happening. There were close calls that were small groups that are easily taken care of. At a stop at a nearby bank, a sudden splash of a white and sticky substance that looks similar to glue or paste covers the wheels of an iron vehicle. A man who wears a street gang-type outfit with a black vest-jacket, goggles, and gloves along with a paste gun and canister on his back opens the doors to the iron truck and starts looting the truck.

_**‘Not that impressive. Based off a ranking system from an image in your memory. He is about a D rank in villain status.’** _

That seems incredibly easy compared to most dangers that the Avengers face. I guess we can make one exception for the test, but we must get him away from the public. With most people distracted by running away from the villain robbing the truck, we get into our larger form and jump over the street while webbing the paste-based villain from his back. The villain screams from surprise as we drag him to a nearby series of rooftops away from civilians.

The villain lands and tries to gain his bearings as we land on an edge of one of the rooftops. Before he could see us, we quickly landed a strong punch on his jaw which had enough strength to knock him out without much difficulty. We quickly tie him up with webbing and separate him from his weapon and tie him up to a street light while placing his weapon next to the street light on the ground. In a weird way, for a villain, he was very easy to take down.

Since there doesn’t seem to be any problems and to not waste too much time, we decided to go back home for the night and continue another day. We don’t worry about the villain due to the high chance that people would call the police when there’s a panic like this or a special task force keeping watch and taking care of clean up. We keep hidden by the rooftops and quickly zip over streets till we make it home.

By the time we made it back home it was already 30 minutes past midnight. We enter through my bedroom window and revert back to a sleepwear look as I take off the mask and goggles. I put the items into the closet before I start heading to bed.

I say “For the first time in real action, that was strangely easy. I don’t think it was supposed to be that way.” I then laid down on the bed as I start to relax in order to sleep.

_**‘It was thanks to us. Our power makes us able to take on simple enemies without breaking a sweat.’** _

That made since, but I still don’t feel comfortable taking on big challenges until I’m sure that I can handle it mentally.

_**‘That’s understandable, but eventually a difficult challenge will come when we’re least prepared.’** _

I know, but right now is not the time to think about that. Right now it’s time to sleep, we don’t have to worry about tomorrow right now. The symbiote shifts around me and I feel suddenly warmer, almost like a gentle hug. I let my eyes close and let myself go limp as sleep takes over and I turn to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the fight scenes seem short, don't worry, I'm saving a better one for the next installment. My first step is looking for a villain within the Ultimate spider man show that isn't as easy as Trapster.


End file.
